Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing technique, and more particularly, relates to an image enhancement method for dehazing images and an image processing apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
In modern day, various types of display panels, such as the Liquid Crystal (LC) display panel, the Light-Emitting Diode (LED) display panel and the Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel, are already proposed and widely applied in electronic products for displaying images or videos. Nevertheless, the development of the display technology has never been stopped, and the display industry is further towards the development of the transparent display.
The transparent display panel may be configured by using polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) technology. Such transparent display panel can be switched electrically between the scattering state and the transparent state, and the light scattering property of the transparent display panel appeared in the scattering state is applied in displaying images. However, the light scattering property also brings the haze in the displayed images, leading to the blur on visual effect. Thereby, how to reduce the haze and to improve the display quality for the transparent display panel is still one of the major subjects for the people in the art.